


Amor es paz

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pero prometo que la historia es linda, ShikiRikka, Soy malisima para los títulos, Viñeta, cursilerias, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Tal vez la historia de vida de Rikka no poseía grandes situaciones, aventuras o cuestiones fantásticas… Sin embargo, si contaba con su propia historia de amor.





	Amor es paz

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir esto porque no quería pensar en nada más salvo en el amor de mis parejitas favoritas.
> 
> Celebrando también el pronto regreso de SolidS, con el anuncio y fecha del próximo re:star, manifiesto mi felicidad a través de este escrito de ellos dos. 
> 
> Sólo es algo cortito pero lleno de amor y cursilerías, espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Era de noche, y lo suficientemente cómodo y calientito entre las cobijas de su cama Rikka disfrutaba de una novela que se le fue recomendaba, una historia de la China antigua llena de tradiciones, seres ficticios, poderes sorprendentes y un pequeño pero pronunciado romance entre los dos protagonistas que resultaban muy compatibles a pesar de ser tan opuestos. Y realmente sumergido estaba Rikka en la historia, disfrutando del carisma de cada personaje y el desenlace de las diversas situaciones, que no se percató del golpeo en su puerta sino al tercer intento de estos.

Pausando su lectura, Rikka preguntó de quién se trataba y el nombre de Shiki se escuchó por voz de este mismo. Eso fue suficiente para que dejara el libro sobre su mesita, dándose cuenta que ya era más de la media noche, y desprenderse del edredón para atender su puerta. Cuando la abrió no alcanzó ver muy bien a Shiki ya que este entró en seguida dejándolo atrás. Se extrañó por un momento y, antes de si quiera preguntar si algo sucedía, el mayor se giró hacia él y rápidamente cortó con la distancia que los separaba.

Rikka sintió las frías manos de Shiki sobre sus mejillas, sosteniéndolo fuerte pero cuidadoso, y sus frentes coincidieron con delicadeza. Ahí, desde tan cerca, Rikka detalló la expresión del otro; ojos cerrados con fuerza, cejas fruncidas y pestañas temblorosas… Y supo que estaba pasando.

Con un suspiro pequeño, Rikka murmuró que estaba bien y besó amorosamente cada parpado del más alto. Pudo verlo relajarse un poquito y luego Shiki se recostó en su hombro, abrazándolo débilmente de la cintura. Rikka lo abrazó también, pasando una mano sobre su espalda y con la otra acariciaba sus violetas cabellos pausadamente.

De vez en cuando, como era natural en el ser humano, las frustraciones y la agonía tomaban control y, en el caso de Shiki, era cuando un fuerte bloqueo lo azotaba. Como compositor no tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero a veces esto era capaz de hundirlo y lastimarlo. Rikka supo de ello al tiempo de conocerlo y, entre sus encuentros que se volvían cada vez más seguidos, Shiki tomó sus manos con precisión y silencio pidiéndole mantenerse así por un rato. Al principio para Rikka fue extraño, hasta preocupante, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que Shiki sólo necesitaba tiempo… Y un contacto seguro al que aferrarse y buscar consuelo.

Y con el paso del tiempo, cada vez que Shiki se estancaba iba hacia Rikka buscando su contacto para así hallar tranquilidad en su corazón.

Minutos pasaron y, aún en la misma posición, Shiki preguntó si podía quedarse más tiempo. Rikka, por supuesto, lo aceptó… De la misma forma que aceptó sus sentimientos hacía años atrás.

Se trasladaron hasta la cama, Rikka con intenciones de hacerlo descansar, y una vez sobre el colchón Shiki se abrazó nuevamente a él pasando sus brazos sobre su torso. Dejándolo ser, y poniéndose cómodo también, Rikka alcanzó nuevamente su libro con intenciones de retomar la lectura ya que aún el sueño no aparecía. Abrió la novela y, antes de hallar donde se quedó específicamente, la voz ronca de Shiki pidió:

-¿Leerías para mí?-

-¿Está bien si no entiendes la historia?- razonó Rikka, dudoso pero sin algún problema de cumplir con su petición.

-No importa, sólo quiero dormirme escuchando tu voz.-

Y con aquella declaración Rikka no pudo sino sonreír. Entonces, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a relatar con voz firme pero suave y melodiosa… Como a Shiki le gustaba.

Tal vez la historia de vida de Rikka no poseía grandes situaciones y aventuras, tampoco poderes sobrenaturales y criaturas inimaginables como lo era la novela que tenía en sus manos… Pero, si contaba con su propia historia de amor, una que no envidiaba a las demás.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** Pensé en "Mo Dao Zu Shi" como la novela que Rikka lee (recomendadisima)

¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.

¡Feliz inicio de semana!


End file.
